The Missing
by Siorah
Summary: This fiction explains how Glorfindel came to foster an elfling in Imladris. Set prequest


_**This fiction explains how Glorfindel came to foster an elfling in Imladris.**_

**_The LOTR is the property of the JRR Tolkein estate and will be respected as such._**

**_The Missing_**

In the land of Mordor no living thing grows. Not a tree, shrub or  
flower.

Certainly not a child.

Never an Elf.

For the Elves who were captured by the Lords of Mordor it was an  
inevitable death sentence. A long and miserable death deprived of  
sunshine and the voice of the river. One by one their spirits  
succumbed to the desolation of their existence until there was only  
one left. The other slaves looked at the elf child with pity, knowing  
she couldn't last long. Day after day she endured the abuse of the  
Masters who took great delight in torturing one of the firstborn.

Torturing, but not killing. The elf-child wished herself dead, but  
could never withdraw the desire to live that was embedded deeply  
within her. She existed, nothing more.

The stronghold of Mordor where the elves were held captive was  
located on the borders of Isenguard. For many months the captives had  
spoken of a rescue party, only to fall into despair when none came.

Until one day everything changed. The child woke to find the  
stronghold in an uproar. A fierce battle waged in the lands  
surrounding the castle. The Master fled taking his faithful servants  
with him and leaving the slaves to their fate. By evening all was  
quiet.

The captive slaves fled, taking no notice of the confused elfling.  
The girl wandered out of the castle wondering what would happen next.  
She missed her parents, and wished they were here to help her.

The Rangers had fought valiantly to free the captured slaves from the  
lands of Mordor. They had found free peoples of all lands fleeing  
from the stronghold. They rendered what aid they could give and sent  
them on their way with as much protection as they could provide.  
There were depressingly few survivors.

Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond Lord of Imladris, were among  
the Rangers. They had come with the Rangers to help free all the  
captives but were also looking for a group of Riverwind Elves that  
had been captured. If such captives were to be found they would need  
elvish healing.

The twins exchanged a sad look as they walked their horses towards  
the stronghold. "So few survivors, and none of our missing ones."  
Elladan said to his brother.

The brothers stopped to rest their horses when Tillon, a Ranger of  
the North, ran swiftly towards them.

"My Lords, we have news of you Kin" Tillon gasped.

The twins followed the Ranger swiftly to where a group of captives  
was being treated. Aragorn, foster brother to twins called for them.  
As they approached he introduced them to a frightened looking woman.

"This is Laras she has news of the ones you seek." Aragorn said  
softly.

Taking his cue from Aragorn, Elladan kept his voice soft and gentle  
as he questioned the woman.

"You have known elves that were captured in this stronghold?"

"Yes, my Lord, but they have all died except one." Laras replied

Elladan closed his eyes in pain and turned to look despairingly at  
his brother.

"You mentioned a living Elf?" Aragorn questioned the woman gently.

"A child of about four or five years. She has red hair, we were not  
allowed to talk to her or help her." The woman looked sadly at the  
assembled men. "She was badly treated".

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" asked Elrohir sharply.

"Last night she was in the cellar where she slept. With all the  
confusion I have not seen her since." The woman responded.

"What is the child's name?" questioned Aragorn

"I don't know she was always called girl or elf by the Masters. Her  
kin called her by her name but I don't recall what it was. They were  
never allowed to talk with us."

"Thank you Laras." Elladan said quietly to the woman.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly mounted their horses and made ready to  
search for the child.

"Wait" Aragorn called "I will go with you."

The three traveled down the road looking for the missing child.

As the Sun faded the three riders approached the gates of the  
stronghold. Sitting by the gates was a small child. Elladan gave a  
call of joy at finding the girl alive. The three riders dismounted  
and walked towards the girl.

This had an unexpected result.

The child began backing away from them in fear. Aragorn stopped in  
his tracks and motioned for his brothers to do the same.

"We will not hurt you, small one" Aragorn told the girl in Sindarin

The small elfling looked as if she was going to bolt at any moment.  
It would be easy enough to catch her, but it would add to her terror.

Aragorn called to his brothers "One of you show her your ears."

Elladan slowly walked forward and crouched down to the elfling's  
height. Turning his head he pushed his hair away from his ears and  
showed the girl his ears.

The small elf looked carefully at him and then at his companions.

"We are here to help you child, do not be afraid." Elladan said  
softly.

Suddenly the child's legs gave out and she collapsed into  
unconsciousness.  
Elladan caught the girl in his arms and carried her back to his  
horse.

"Let us leave this place, we can treat her injuries where it is  
safer." Elladan said as he mounted his horse.

Elrohir and Aragorn agreed as they vaulted onto their horses. "We  
will send others back to check the stronghold for more survivors,  
although I think they will find none." Elrohir stated sadly.

The three riders rode out of the territory of Mordor stopping several  
hours later at a riverside. The small elfling had woken during the  
ride. Aragorn had given her a sleeping drought that returned her to  
unconsciousness.

Once camp had been set up Aragorn gently began to examine the child's  
injuries. What he found sickened him.

There were many cuts on the child's back that could only have been  
made by a leather strap. The bruises that covered the girl's body  
varied in age and color.

"We need to wash these cuts and salve them." Aragorn stood with the  
girl and carried her to the river. There he gently bathed the girl.  
When he was finished he handed the child to Elrohir who wrapped her  
in a blanket

Aragorn frowned as he looked at the clothes he had removed from the  
girl. They were torn and stained and not fit to wear. Elladan noticed  
this and pulled an extra tunic from his pack.

"It will be too large for her even as a dress, but it will be warm  
and clean" Elladan said.

Aragorn motioned for Elrohir to lay the girl down on her stomach.  
Gently he applied a healing salve to her wounds. He then wrapped the  
girl's torso with clean linen bandages and pulled the shirt over the  
child's head rolling back the sleeves and belting the waist with a  
piece of gauze.

"We need to get this child to Imladris as soon as we can." Aragorn  
stated softly.

Aragorn settled the girl next to the fire as they began to make  
dinner and prepare for the evening watches.

The small elfling woke slowly to the sound of a fire and soft voices.

Aragorn looked at the small girl next to him and said "You are safe  
child, all is well."

The girl looked around her in wonder.

Aragorn handed the girl a bowl of stew. When the girl looked at him  
uncertainly he smiled and began to eat his own meal. After a few  
minutes the child began to do the same.

When she had finished she set the bowl on the ground and quietly  
watched the adults. When they moved to complete various tasks around  
the campsite the girl stood and walked a ways into the forest.

Aragorn stood and watched the girl go anxiously "She will be back  
Toron she has only gone to see to her needs." Elladan said quietly

Aragorn smiled at his brother and continued to care for his horse. In  
a few minutes the small elfling returned and sat cautiously away from  
the three men.

As darkness fell the elf child watched the stars with amazement until  
she fell asleep. Elladon and Elrohir watched her solemnly. "She does  
not remember the stars, in Mordor she could not see them" Elrohir  
noted sadly.

"She will heal Elrohir, Ada will know what to do." Elladan replied  
softly

The next morning the three adult elves packed up the campsite and  
made ready to leave. The elfling watched them anxiously.

Aragorn picked up the child and mounted his horse. The child's fright  
was apparent in her posture. Aragorn held her lightly as he turned  
his horse towards Imladris. Eventually he knew she would relax, but  
there was nothing for it until then. The child had to make the  
decision to trust him in her own time.

The small group entered the borders of Imladris just before sunset.  
When they reached the stables Aragorn took the girl to the rooms of  
healing. The twins would explain matters to their Adar and he would  
meet the elfling later.

Aragorn entered the rooms of healing and set the child on the bed. He  
stepped out into the corridor and asked for a message to be sent to  
Onoriel a lady of the house of Elrond.

Soon light footsteps were heard outside the room. Onoriel stepped  
inside the room. If she felt any surprise at the child sitting  
quietly on the bed she did not show it.

"Estel, welcome back how may I be of service?" Lady Onoriel stated as  
she entered the room.

" Lady Onoriel, I am glad to see you. I was wondering if you could  
assist me in bathing and clothing a child. I have little experience  
in caring for a elfling's needs." Estel replied wryly

Onoriel nodded quietly. "I believe we can gather some children's  
clothes and I am sure the seamstress will be happy to create some new  
clothes for the girl. It has been a long time since we have had a  
child in Imladris."

Estel grinned as he realized he was the last child that Lady Onoriel  
spoke of.

"For the time being she can wear a sleep shirt from the healing  
rooms. By morning we will have some clothes for her." Onoriel stated  
practically.

Estel stepped in to the bathroom to begin running warm water into the  
large tub. When he returned he found the girl staring in confusion at  
the woman  
"She does not speak Sindarin?"

"No, she is not a grey elf" Estel responded cautiously.

"Well then what is she?" Oroniel asked skeptically.

Estel sighed "She is a child who is kinless and needs our help.  
Beyond that she is a Riverwind Elf. The last of her kind here in  
Arda."

Onoriel looked scandalized. "A Riverwind elf! They are not to be  
trusted, Estel. I am surprised Lord Elrond gave you leave to bring  
her here. They should all have perished! You will get no help for her  
from me!"

With that Oroniel whirled on her heel and strode from the room.

Estel looked after the female elf angrily. When he turned back to the  
child he was not surprised to find her in tears. She had not  
understood the words the woman had spoke, but she did understand the  
tone.

Estel looked carefully at the small girl. "Never mind little one, we  
will manage on our own."

Estel opened a supply drawer and withdrew a soft nightshirt for the  
girl and then he located a towel. Taking the elfling by the hand he  
drew her into the bathing room helped her undress and climb into the  
tub.

Estel handed her soap and a washcloth as she bathed he looked through  
the cabinets and found scented soap used for hair and a large  
pitcher. Recalling how his own hair had been washed as a child he  
waited until the girl had finished with the soap then drained the  
tub. Wrapping a large towel around the child he had her lean over the  
tub. Filling the pitcher with water he soaked the girls hair and the  
applied the soap. After working it into a lather her rinsed the  
child's head thoroughly. After wrapping her hair in a towel, Estel  
carried the child to the bed and laid her on her stomach. He gently  
reapplied the salve to her wounds and bandaged her torso. Then he  
slipped the nightshirt over her head.

Leaving her for a moment to sit quietly Estel stepped out into the  
corridor and asked one of the house servants to bring two meals to  
this room. When they had finished eating Estel carried her to the  
large bed and tucked her in. After the strenuous day the child fell  
asleep almost instantly. Estel settled himself in a chair and waited  
for his Adar.

An hour later Elrond quietly entered the healing room. "Welcome home  
Estel, it is good to see you."

"I am glad to see you as well Ada." The young man replied softly

Elrond walked quietly over to the bed and looked at the sleeping  
elfling.

"She is resting easy, you have treated her injuries well my Son."  
Elrond spoke quietly.

"I will remain with her tonight you must take some rest." Elrond  
continued.

"Adar, if she wakes up she will be frightened of a stranger. I am not  
sure I should leave her." Estel replied.

Elrond smiled in amusement "I have had some experience with children  
Estel."

"She does not speak Ada, and she doesn't seem to understand Westron  
or Sindarin" Estel sighed in frustration "I don't even know her name".

"She speaks a version of Quenya, Estel, and her name is Sabriel." A  
voice from the door said softly.

Glorfindel stepped into the room quietly. "I was involved in creating  
the treaty between our peoples. Her parents were Renya and Altor.  
Good people who worked hard to rejoin the alliance of elves."  
Glorfindel studied the child sadly. "Now she is the last of her race  
in Arda."

Elrond looked at the ancient elf. "We will care for her here  
Glorfindel, she will heal in time."

Glorfindel sat on the bed beside the elfling. "I will stay with her,  
I speak Quenya and she will remember me." Glorfindel looked at the  
two healers "I will call you if she awakens in pain"

Estel looked thoughtfully at Glorfindel "Was there a great deal of  
animosity between the Grey Elves and the Riverwind elves?"

"Yes, they did not lend support to any of the conflicts our people  
have fought. For this they were ostracized and hunted. I had hoped to  
bring an end to that with the treaty. Now it is a pointless piece of  
paper." Glorfindel replied.

"Not so pointless Glorfindel, if you had not been in contact with the  
Riverwind elves we would have never known they were missing." Elrond  
reassured his friend.

Glorfindel nodded his agreement and sat in the chair Estel had  
abandoned.

"Call us if you need us Glorfindel" Estel said as he and Elrond left  
the room.

Glorfindel settled himself into a chair within easy reach of the  
elfling he sighed as he leaned over and gently brushed hair back from  
Sabriel's face

Several hours passed and Sabriel did not stir from sleep at around  
two in the morning she began to toss and turn mumbling incoherently.

Recognizing a nightmare Glorfindel gently woke the child up. When  
Sabriel opened her eyes her gaze fell on Glorfindel who began  
speaking to her in Quenya.

"Hello Sabriel, do you remember me?" Glorfindel asked gently.

Sabriel studied the tall Elf with frightened eyes. She remembered  
that he had visited her parents on occasion. Slowly she nodded her  
head.

"You were having a nightmare." Glorfindel told the child

Glorfindel watched as the elfling's eyes overflowed with tears.  
Unable to watch the child struggle with her fright and grief  
Glorfindel picked her up and held her. As he rocked her she gradually  
relaxed in his arms.

Glorfindel settled himself back into his chair and rubbed the girl's  
back gently.  
"Elyë ná varna inyë, hina" Glorfindel told the girl softly

Sabriel gradually relaxed into a light sleep with one hand tightly  
grasping the material of Glorfindel's tunic.

Early the next morning Elrond walked into the healing room to find  
his patient sleeping soundly in the arms of the Ancient Elf.

"She trusts you." Elrond said without surprise.

"Sabriel remembers me from when I visited her parents. I have known  
her since her birth." Glorfindel replied softly.

Both men fell silent as the girl began to stir. Sabriel looked around  
her in confusion.

"Elyë ná varna" Glorfindel repeated watching the child for signs of  
stress.

When she was fully awake Sabriel looked around for the lavatory.  
Glorfindel sensing her need set the child on the floor and directed  
her towards the facilities.

While the child was out of the room, Elrond made ready his  
supplies. "I must look at her back mellon-nin. Estel tells me the  
wounds were many and deep."

As the child reentered the room Glorfindel drew the child back to  
him, speaking in Quenya he explained what the healer needed to do.

"Lord Elrond needs to check the wounds on your back Sabriel."

The elfling looked at the healer with fear and turned back to  
Glorfindel with large pleading eyes.

"Small one, he is my very good friend, he will not harm you."

Glorfindel picked up the child and sat on the bed with her. Sabriel  
buried her face in his shoulder and shivered in fear.

Elrond sat on the bed next to Glorfindel and quickly undid the ties  
on the girl's nightshirt. After he had removed the bandages he gently  
cleaned the wounds and redressed them with a healing salve. He worked  
quickly, trying not to startle the child. When he was finished he  
retied the nightshirt and smiled at his friend.

"She is healing rapidly. Soon the wounds will be gone." Elrond told  
his friend.

"I would like to take her out to the gardens She will rest better  
under the trees and sky" Glorfindel requested softly

Elrond considered this for a moment " She would benefit from that  
mellon-nin, but do not let her exert herself unnecessarily. She needs  
to rest and recover her strength."

"We will need to find her some clothing, she cannot wear a healing  
gown forever." Glorfindel observed.

"I will see what is to be had, it has been many years since we have  
had an elfling here in Imladris." Elrond replied as he exited the  
room.

Glorfindel smiled down at Sabriel, he noticed someone had helped the  
child bathe last evening but had neglected to comb her hair. The  
child's red hair was snarled and tangled.

"Small one I think we had better see to your hair. Will you let me  
comb and braid it for you?" Glorfindel asked gently

Sabriel regarded the ancient elf for a moment before nodding her head  
yes.

Glorfindel retrieved a comb from the supply drawer and sat Sabriel on  
the bed. Carefully he began to draw the comb through her hair  
separating the tangles and snarls until the red tresses lay smooth  
against her shoulders.

Glorfindel braided the child's hair so it fell in a straight braid  
down the center of her back. As he finished Sabriel fingered the long  
braid and smiled shyly at the tall elf lord.

" Sabriel would you like to sit in the garden for a bit?" Glorfindel  
asked quietly

Sabriel slid down off the bed and looked at Glorfindel expectantly.

"I will take that as a yes." The eldar laughed as he picked up the  
child and wrapped her in a light blanket.

Sabriel tried to look in every direction at once as Glorfindel  
carried her to the garden. Everywhere there were beautiful and  
fragrant flowers. In the distance the child could see the river and  
hear its soothing voice.

In the corner of the garden facing the river a comfortable bench was  
placed. Glorfindel settled the elfling on the bench carefully tucking  
the light blanket around her legs.

Sabriel looked around in delight and began to slide off the bench to  
look closer at the garden's contents.

"Sabriel you must stay here with me, I do not want you to overexert  
yourself." Glorfindel told the child firmly as he resettled her on  
the cushioned bench.

At her forlorn look Glorfindel smiled and added, "It is only until  
you are stronger tithen-pen."

Glorfindel produced a sketch book and colored pencil from the bag he  
carried. "Would you like to draw Sabriel?"

The girl nodded her head and opened the sketchbook to a blank page.  
She began sketching a group of flowers that were near the bench where  
they sat. As she finished with the stems and leaves the girl looked  
at him with the green pencil in her hand.

It was clear that she was afraid to take another pencil to colour the  
flowers.

Noticing this Glorfindel smiled at the girl "You may use any of these  
pencils Sabriel, they are yours to keep."

Solemnly the girl nodded at the ancient elf and continued to draw.  
While Glorfindel managed to keep a gentle smile on his face, inside  
he raged at those who would make a child so afraid.

The afternoon passed quickly, as evening approached Glorfindel  
gathered the elfling up in his arms and returned to her room. As they  
walked towards the main house they passed several elves who smiled at  
the tall elf lord and the child he carried.

There were also those whose gaze held anger and loathing towards the  
red haired elfling he carried in his arms.

Estel met Sabriel and Glorfindel as they returned to the healing  
rooms. The young healer smiled at the two and said. "Ada would like  
to see you Glorfindel. I will stay with Sabriel until you return."

"You wanted to see me mellon-nin?" Glorfindel stated as he entered  
Elrond's study.

"How is Sabriel?" Elrond asked quietly

Glorfindel sighed and looked at his friend. "She does not speak, you  
saw for yourself that she is afraid of those she does not know. The  
girl has been terribly traumatized."

"We will heal her Glorfindel" Elrond stated firmly

"With your permission, I would like to Foster the child. I knew her  
parents and would like to ensure that their daughter is raised as  
they would have wanted.

"You have my full consent and approval Hir Glorfindel." Elrond smiled.

Glorfindel nodded and left the room.

Elrond watched his friend return to the healing rooms. He knew that  
Glorfindel would choose to foster the child. Over the years the  
ancient elf had fostered several other children and helped him raise  
his own. He was, thought Elrond, a exceedingly good parent.

As Glorfindel entered Sabriel's room he smiled at the sight that met  
him. Estel had changed the bandages on the small girl's back and was  
currently entertaining her with a picture book.

Sabriel smiled slightly at his return. "Are you well child?"  
Glorfindel asked the girl in Quenya as he sat in the chair next to  
her bed.

At the girl's affirmative nod Glorfindel smiled.

Estel looked at Glorfindel "Her wounds are healing well. I believe  
the day spent in the garden was very beneficial. She should sleep  
well tonight."

Glorfindel smiled wryly at Estel. "I expect nightmares will be an  
issue for sometime. But you are correct that she should rest better  
this evening."

Estel bid Sabriel and Glorfindel goodnight and left the room.  
Glorfindel smiled down at the small girl and carried her out to the  
balcony to watch the stars.

The child would heal and grow in time. She would be whole and healthy

He would ensure that.

For in Imladris all things grow. Flowers, shrubs and trees.

Certainly elves.

And definitely children.

Elvish Translations:

Toron: Brother  
Elyë ná varna inyë, hina : You are safe here child  
Mellon-nin: My friend


End file.
